


These Animals Are Lowkey Hot

by mOstly_bangtan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Attempt at Humor, Bear!Kim Woojin, Beta Minho, Beta Woojin, Depends on how I decided to go about this story, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is a sweetheart, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fox!Kim Seungmin, Fox!Yang Jeongin, Guyyss I dOn’T kNoW wHAt I’m dOIng, Hugs for everyone!!, I’m sorry, Jisung and Hyungin start off hating eachother, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Panther!Lee Minho, Platonic Changlix, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Minsung - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Woochan - Freeform, Racoon!Hwang Hyunjin, Rating Might Change, Seungmin and Minho are Little Shits tho, Squirrel!Han Jisung, Stray Kids Ensemble - Freeform, Tiger!Lee Felix, Wolf!Bang Chan, Wolf!Changbin, alpha chan, alpha jeongin, alpha/beta/omega, beta Jisung, beta changbin, beta felix, but they make up I promise, i almost made this a soulmate au too, i know i know but i figured jeongin could use a companion, maybe next time, ot9 (Stray Kids), this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOstly_bangtan/pseuds/mOstly_bangtan
Summary: Choi Eun decides to work at a shelter that takes in injured or endangered wild animals and cares for them. As an animal rights activist, she feels it’s her duty to protect and care for them. However, after a few months of working there, her boss decides to give her grave yard duty, to watch and care for the animals at night. At first she’s upset and confused, but when the sun goes down, she has understands why her boss entrusted her with the grave yard duty.Because he knew that only she could handle a group of shapeshifting boys, and keep this a secret.***I’m changing the title later, this is just what I came up with on the spot.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Character, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	These Animals Are Lowkey Hot

Okay, I know you were probably expecting a first chapter, but I just wanted this posted to ensure it didn’t get deleted. This won’t be nearly as explicit as my other posted story (I have a couple others in the works) despite the a/b/o theme...maybe...

Anyways, I hope guys look forward to reading this story as much as I am looking forward to writing this.

Just a side note, I was originally going to make it purely comedy with no romance, just subtle tones of friends being a little extra intimate, but last night I got on this Bang Chan roller coaster and I don’t think I’m getting off any time soon. I’m a new STAY (I just joined the fandom about a month ago) so for a little bit by bias was constantly changing, until I came across some Bang Chan videos and now he means the world to me? Like, they all do, but I’ve never felt so obligated to hold, protect and comfort someone like I do him. (So there will be lots of Bang Chan hurt/comfort and fluff 🥺)

I guess I’m not too surprised because the first MV I watched was Side Effects and I saw Chan and my whole mind, body and soul was like, “him, that’s your bias” and I was like, “oKeY.” But for the longest time I only listened to Side Effects and Hellevator and didn’t bother to try and become a fan until a month ago. So I jumped around a bit, mostly between Felix, Jisung, Hyunjin and Jeongin, but I’m now so deep into Chan that I think he’s going to remain as my Stray Kids, and maybe even my ult bias (I’m sorry Yoongi 😭).

But yeah...I kinda got off track haha. Please enjoy 😊.


End file.
